Automatic dry-plucking devices for birds typically operate by motorized rotation of a drum acting as an attachment point for a plurality of fingers composed of an elastic substance, such as rubber. These elastic fingers may contain a number of grooves, spikes, or other shapes in order to increase surface area. A bird is then placed in physical contact with the fingers while rotating at high speeds. The resulting friction between the contact of the fingers with the feathers acts to quickly and efficiently pluck the feathers out of the bird. Some examples of fingered automatic plucking devices known in the art are, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,198, U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,245.
Most of the literature involving fingered automatic plucking devices is directed at fixed, industrial poultry processing, involving multiple drums and large-scale assembly line embodiments. However, individual game hunters may often wish to pluck birds in the field, both for the sake of efficiency and to avoid the need for clean-up at camp or indoors.
Alternative products exist which are driven by portable motors, such as small-scale drums which can attach to cordless electric drills. However, these products still present a number of disadvantages: they require the use of one hand to position the drum with only one other free to manipulate the position of the bird unless bolted or otherwise fixed onto a surface, at which point they lose the advantage of easy portability and cannot be articulated. In addition, a surface suitable for attachment is not always readily available in every duck blind or camp site; or if available, it may be remotely or inaccessibly positioned.
Therefore, a need exists for a dry-plucking device for birds usable in the field which retains its portable character while still allowing for both hands to manipulate the bird. Additionally, a need exists for a device that can be fixed onto a surface while still allowing for the plucker drum itself to be positioned in space in order to compensate for the irregular and unpredictable elevations and environments encountered in the course of bird hunting. The present invention meets those needs.
One or more embodiments are described below with reference to the listed Figures.